


Smooth

by jeancoffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Marco Bodt, Established Relationship, M/M, and tries to act like he's totally original and funny, attempt at fluff and humor, jean is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeancoffee/pseuds/jeancoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean really appreciates Marco's thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so ive never written fanfiction before(silent plea for u not to expect a lot of great hooha outta this)  
> and i dont write often at all so what do i do  
> promise a jm ficlet for a friend's bday how ~*~smooth~*~ of me haha B''^)
> 
> but ANYWAYS as i said this is for a dear friend of mine, my supa sweet steamin cappuccino, ilusm cappu and happy birthday!!! <3<3<3
> 
> hope u enjoy

" Hhffffpppfpfppffffff. "

Marco lay on his back, head resting on the arm of his and Jean's new red velvety couch as he held a volume of The Walking Dead up high over his head, peacefully reading as to take a break from unpacking boxes all day, until he heard and felt Jean let out a long breath.

Jean was lying on Marco’s leg and had his face pressed into the brunette’s right thigh, his nose squashed slightly to the side and one of his eyes smushed shut against the freckled skin.

The eye that was open though, was half-lidded and directed at the thigh that was he was not rubbing his face all over.

Marco moved his comic book to the side a bit and tilted his head the opposite way to look at Jean when he let out another deep sigh.

The brunette raised his eyebrows at the image of his boyfriend staring(in a pretty dazed looking way) at his left leg. It was propped up with his foot on the couch and bent at the knee, so his inner thigh was only a few inches away from Jean's face.

"Do you want me to move my leg..?" Marco asked, already moving it away for him, but instead Jean removed his hand from underneath Marco's shirt(Jean had the habit of shoving his hands up Marco’s shirt and holding onto his plush sides when they cuddled like this) and wrapped his arm around his leg.

"Marco."

"Yeah?"

"Your thighs..."

Marco furrowed his brows and looked back and forth between his thick thighs and Jean's face.

"...What about them?"

"They're so strong." And perfect. And soft and cute and squishy and pretty muscular all at the same time. However instead of continuing to go on about the wonder that Marco's thighs were, Jean continued to stare and move the hand holding his leg captive to cup the underside, massaging the skin there.

Marco laughed and sat up a bit to get a better look. "Ok, sure, Jean."

Jean looked up at his boyfriend and the immense seriousness of his expression almost had Marco doubling over with laughter, but he kept it in(besides like two little giggles) by tugging in his smile with his teeth(and _that_ expression almost had Jean falling over and hiding his face in Marco's stomach because wow that was way too cute and the way he bites his lip like that kinda makes him swoon- but right now he needed to keep this serious thing going). "No, really Marco, they're perfect. And probably the best pillows I have ever laid my head to rest on. Ever."

Jean then moved so he was laying on his stomach and had his arms wrapped around both of Marco's legs, keeping his head in between.

Jean closed his eyes and hummed a bit before opening them again. Marco set his book down on his chest and gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

Jean smiled and shook his head, propping himself up a bit on his knees and leaning further down. He stopped his head at the thickest part of Marco's thighs and cupped his hands over his knees.

"Marco.. Please, crush my head with your thighs."

Marco moved up onto his elbows and stared at him. "Wh-"

"Crush my head with your thighs."

"...You interrupted my reading time so you could make a terrible joke referencing a comic you saw on tumblr." Marco stated plainly.

Jean glanced back up at Marco. He furrowed his brows and it took him a moment to remember. _Oh. So I did tag him in that. Well. Shit._

But when he saw that his boyfriend was smiling even bigger now, Jean couldn't help the smirk from forming on his lips, and it even now looked like Marco was holding in a few laughs..? Hell yeah, Jean was so smooth.

Jean proceeded to crawl up and wrap his arms around Marco's sides and squeeze him close. "Well, doesn't really seem like it bothered you, huh? Do I gotta squeeze the laugh out of you? That was smooth as fuck. Admit it." he said with a chuckle and raised a pierced eyebrow at him.

Marco made an 'mmph' sound in return and laughed, shaking his head. He set the now abandoned volume of TWD on the coffee table and then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed him close as well.

"It sure is surreal coming to terms with how much of a loser my boyfriend is." he commented as he moved his hands into Jean's hair.

"Best loser of a boyfriend." Jean retorted and shrugged with that smug smirk still on his face. He pushed himself up to give a quick peck to Marco's freckled cheek, and then settled back with his head resting on the brunette's chest.

Marco rolled his eyes, but he still agreed with a small nod of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl my writing is so rUshed(and im a fuckin noob so) nd im sorry i wanted to get this out in time  
> there was suppose 2 be smut too and im reaLLY REALLY super sorry for that i wish i was able 2 fit that in  
> i'll go back nd fix whatever mistakes later on in the week sorr again i need 2 rest my noob soul rn
> 
> but yea thanks 4 readin nd i hope it wasn't too cringey


End file.
